donaldnewtonfandomcom-20200213-history
Biography
Donald Crawford Newton III (born August 19, 1989) is a writer, screenplay writer, webmaster, song writer, internet user, popular IMDB user, Facebook user, Myspace user, and creator of this website. Donald is known more for designing websites of his own including for his personal interest in music, movies, as well as his own website. A native Washington, Donald has attended 6 out of 8 schools in the state of Washington as he moved to Kansas when he was 14 years old and went back home by the time he was 17. Donald was married to Rachel Marie Christensen on August 25, 2012. A year later they filed for divorce and were divorced on March 19, 2014. Early Life Donald Newton was born on August 19, 1989 to Tom Newton & Iris Lilly. Born premature Donald weighed 2 pounds 2 ½ ounces. Because of his premature birth Donald suffers from ADHD, OCD, Autism, and because he was so tiny, today he’s 5’4.” When Donald was a baby, his parents divorced and he lived with his mom. When Donald was a toddler, a woman named Kelly moved in with Donald and his mother as a room mate and to baby-sit Donald. Through her, he discovered Jim Morrison of the Doors when he snuck into her bedroom once to look at her cool posters. Donald claims that moment when he first laid eyes on that poster, his world changed forever. When Donald was 6 years old he moved in with his dad where they lived with his than wife Susan, her kids Hollie and Mark. Also living with them was Donald’s oldest brother Nick Newton. Sometimes his other brother and sister Patrick and Teresa visited them. Even though Donald never liked living with his father and despised Susan, he admit that the best times there were during Summer time in the pool and Christmas. Donald attended Woodside Elementary School. There Donald though not “Popular” got around the school to where everyone knew who he is. He became more memorable for his Elvis Presley impersonations, even getting the school talent show rocking with the song “All Shook Up.” His popular status as an Elvis Impersonator followed him into Middle School. After a situation with another student, Donald was forced to leave Heatherwood Middle School. Teenage Life When Donald was 13 he was already in his first relationship. Donald's 13th birthday became a turning point in his life as he would be going from school to school, state to state, girlfriend to girlfriend, home to home. Kansas Life His father Tom and stepmother Susan divorced in 2003 and Tom began seeing another woman name Angela who Donald loved right away. Donald moved to Wichita, Kansas with his father and his future step mother. Donald at first hated Kansas and was uncomfortable being away from his family and friends. But things go better when he went to Northwest High School. He met new friends Anthony Bishop, Aric Jones, Kelsi Lathan, Steph Ward, and Brian Hall; all whom Donald is still friends with today. It was here Donald became a full-time James Bond fan. He was given the nickname "James Bond- 007" by the staff and students of Northwest High School. In return he'd give each staff and student the nickname of certain characters from the Bond movies that either fit their personality, appearance, or how close he was to them. Donald had his first serious relationship in Kansas. One of them is to this date more infamous in Donald’s biography; the rocky relationship with Nicole Price. She was the girl Donald loved so much than when she left him it broke his heart so much that it took five years to finally get over it. To this day they’re still friends. Back to Washington Donald left Kansas in 2006 and moved back to Washington State where he attended Lake Stevens High School where he almost succeeded in starting a rock band with a few classmates but they failed. Because many girls have used him and misunderstood him he was labeled a stalker and many kids bullies him. He even lost a girlfriend who he was with three months due to a rumor that she was pregnant. It came to a point that when Donald finally turned 18, he left Lake Stevens to move back with his mother in Marysville and spent his Senior year at Marysville Pilchuck. The End of High School, the Begining of the Program During Donald’s Senior year, he had troubles with school and failed. He was finally coming to terms that he was disabled and that it would harm his future had he not worked hard. This did not help him either because he began losing confidence in himself. But hope came…hope he didn’t want but accepted. He was given the opportunity to join a disability program called “The 18-21 Program” he’d graduate school without his diploma and to earn it, he had to go to the program. Donald became depressed with him failing school, having troubles coming to terms with his disability, and was not willing to accept he was not “Normal.” But Salvation came when he met one of the program students Misty Shaw. She was disabled and more vulnerable than he is but the two were attractive to each other and Donald realized he had something to look for. Donald and Misty began dating on April 25, 2010. In June of 2010, Donald and Misty graduated from the 18-21 Program both earning their diplomas. Life After School Donald currently does not have a job but spends his time writing scripts, novels, lyrics and draws up floor plans. Donald and Misty broke up on April of 2011. Marriage After a year of being engaged; Donald and Rachel were married on August 25, 2012 at the Lake Goodwin Community Club with their family and friends attending. Donald's best man was his cousin Chris Osburn. Rachel's Maid of Honor was her sister Briget. Donald and Rachel's first dance song was "Still the One" by Shania Twain. Donald and Rachel divorced on March 19, 2014. Political Views Donald is a registered Republican. Donald was elected PCO (Precinct Committee Officer) for the Snohomish County Republican party.